<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Felicitas Finis Est by vysaisho</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646947">Felicitas Finis Est</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vysaisho/pseuds/vysaisho'>vysaisho</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amnesia, Angst, Blood, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sideline Romance, Violence, attempted self-harm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:22:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vysaisho/pseuds/vysaisho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What will you do when a smile isn’t enough? When you can’t bear hiding it anymore?<br/>When you go from the girl that wanted to be seen, to the one that didn't want to be forgotten.</p><p> </p><p>(Added tags reference to future content, brace yourselves)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matsubara Kanon &amp; Shirasagi Chisato, Matsubara Kanon/Okusawa Misaki, Seta Kaoru/Shirasagi Chisato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>???</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Uh… Eh?” Everything feels weird, my head… spinning… my body feels  heavy…. I can’t breathe, I can’t see, everything around me feels like a buzz in my ears along a deafening ringing noise.I want to move my arms, but they are being pressed against me… something warm and fuzzy… but heavy. “What is…” Slowly I noticed, my bare legs seemingly scrapped against the floor, no, the pavement. No wonder my back also felt like burning.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“..on...an! Ka..n… an!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I could feel my sense slowly clicked back to me, the burning sensation from the scraps, followed by the smell of smoke, the fuzzy and hairy(?) thing on top of me. My sight started to clear, if ever so slightly as I could barely see anything, as if someone had put me some kind of dark cloth or mesh on my eyes, small specs of light, blinding me for a moment before my sight adjusted. Once again I tried moving, though, this time I attempted to try and remove the thing on my face. Much to my surprise it seemed to be as hairy and fuzzy as whatever was on top of me, despite some wet places I felt with the tip of my fingers.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No...an… Kan...on...san…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The same buzzing as before, this time it was quieter, as if it was getting farther away. It repeated as it faded along the ringing. I felt my heart about to burst in any minute due to my heavy breathing, I was getting anxious, I was afraid. I kept trying to remove the thing on my face, but it was stuck with something, with the only way out being slipping out of it, which seemed impossible at the moment, my only choice was to try and calm down, which was going to be difficult, as I hardly remember anything prior to this situation, yet I found myself busy at attempting once again at removing the fluffy thing from my face, the wet sensation, dropplets maybe, now falling on my hands.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Kanon...san…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Then it happened, a loud noise getting closer, a siren. The police? Firemen? An ambulance? Whatever it was stopped close, the noises around me getting clear, the sound of footsteps hurrying in my direction. For a moment I feared, but at the same time I found myself clinging to the fluffy thing on top of me. Though, it didn’t last long enough, as my weak grip wasn’t able to keep it from being lifted from my body. Needless to say I was glad I could breathe properly again.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kanon!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>My name was called, like it has been several times before, it wasn’t one, but various voices calling it out. Slowly but surely I did my best attempt at getting up, my hands grasping the seemingly heavy but round and fluffy thing on my head for balance, which I proceeded to remove once I got to a sitting position, letting it lay on my lap.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kanon!” “Kanon-chan!” “Kano-chan-senpai!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Blinking several times, the blur around me became clearer, what were blobs of color little by little took the shape of people and things, and as I guessed, I was on the street, laying on the pavement, and my legs had scrapes all over, also a twisted ankle, but I guess I was too focused on not asphyxiating that I didn’t notice the stinging pain.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Kanon! Kanon! Thank god…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>One of the voices approached me, the closer it got the more I could make out who it belonged to. Shirasagi Chisato, my dear friend since middle school, her small arms attempting to wrap around my torso, just to withdraw the moment I let out a soft pained yelp when they came in contact with my back. She apologized, also wanting to hold my hands, but retreating again when she saw I didn’t let go of the fluffy and round thing.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kano-chan-senpai!” “Kanon!” “Ah, my little kitten…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Three more voices that approached me, three more friends that reassured me I was still myself. Seta Kaoru, also a close friend, but even closer to Chisato. Kitazawa Hagumi, the look in her innocent eyes pained me, but I just smiled at her. And Tsurumaki Kokoro, inconspicuously accompanied by three other people in black suits. I could hear them, my bandmates, talk to me, their voices making another buzz, yet not as annoying as before, at least until Chisato did her best to move them away, claiming I needed space. I thanked her for that gesture.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Matsubara-sama, please do not fret, the situation is being taken care of, a professional will soon attend to your wounds and you might be transported to a private hospital for check up”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The formality and seriousness the ‘lead’ of the people in black suits used made it clear something bad had happened, my head highlighting the words ‘wounds’ and ‘hospital’ for a second. Just what happened. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Also, we might need to retrieve this, if you may”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This time I gently let go of the now visible pink, white, and red round thing.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nee, nee! Kokoro! Where are they taking Michelle!?” “I don’t know, but if something happened to her I have these band aids the doctor over there gave me! Let’s follow them!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The sparkling blonde and the energetic ginger didn’t waste a single second before going after the black suits. Though something didn’t seem right, it could have been my dazed status, but with those two gone, and Chisato and Kaoru talking with the people at the ambulance, I was left alone, looking at myself one more time in search for an answer.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Twisted ankle, loosely wrapped in bandages, must have been Kokoro or Hagumi. My legs scrapped, no blood coming from them fortunately. My front was unharmed, would love to say the same about my back. And my head had stopped spinning quite some time ago. Then I looked at my hands, my palms were tinted red, as well the back but these were still wet.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Matsubara Kanon, right? You look far better than I expected”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The voice of a mature woman talked to me, I only kept looking at my hands.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I wish I could say the same about your friend, though, if it weren’t for that bear head you had on, god knows what could have happened to you”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>My mind slowly processed the words directed at me: friend… bear… pink… white… red…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is her condition?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s going to be fine, still needs to be seen by a physician for check up and cleaning of any visible wound, her ankled is going to be alright with some ice”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Chisato and the woman talked, but my mind still didn’t respond.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And what about...the other girl?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m afraid I can’t answer that right now, as I told your friend, she was lucky to have something cushion the blow, but your other friend…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see… I’ll see her to the car, thank you very much”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The exchange ended, once again Chisato was with me, her soft hands gripping at my forearm, another pair of hands did the same on my other, they were Kaoru’s. And to the count of three, I was being helped up by the pair, my painful attempt at standing up by myself ending in using them as support.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Come on, little kitten, your wounds must be treated with haste”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“This way, Kanon, the suits are waiting for us”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I felt myself getting back on my senses once again, the daze fading as my eyes scanned the place from end to end. To my right was what seemed to be a truck against a lightpost, police line, people gathering around.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“An… accident…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>In front of me was the usual black car that transported me and my bandmates wherever we wanted to, Kokoro and Hagumi waiting inside, covered in colorful band aids despite their obvious lack of wounds or bruises.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it was quite a flash, the police doesn’t know how it happened, they couldn’t find any witness since this area isn’t quite transited at this time of the day”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A bit farther there were the suits handling a charred and dirty bear suit into a van. Pink, white, black, and red.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We now can only hope for the best for our dear Misaki, ah, my little kitten, it's not your time yet…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As much as I agree with you, Kao-chan, this is not the time to speak like that”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Once again they started quarreling with  each other, but my mind only repeating a word, no, a name, all over.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Misaki… where is Misaki-chan…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They felt silent as we stood by the car’s door, merely catching a glimpse at them looking at each other while I took a deep breath.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where is Misaki-chan!?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe not the best idea, as I started coughing on the spot for a few seconds. I could feel everyone giving me their most concerned look, despite myself not even looking back.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mii...Mii-kun is with the doctors over there…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The meekish tone in Hagumi’s voice gave it away she most likely got shook from my small outburst, but as much as I wanted to apologize, I did my best to get away from Kaoru and Chisato, supporting myself on the car as I tried to walk by myself towards the crowded ambulance. Being yet another miserable attempt as I fell to my knees the moment I stepped with my wounded foot. But that was more than enough for me to see it… though, I wish I didn’t...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Misaki-chan…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>As Kaoru and Chisato once again hurried to my side, my eyes couldn’t leave the sight of Misaki laying on a stretcher, her ghostly pale face stained with blood.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And that’s when it all came back to me.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, Kanon, she… she will be fine!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kanon-san, trust the doctors, Misaki is a strong one…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Should I even believe? Since all of this was my own fault…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <b>“Misaki-chan!”</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tbh this feels more like a long prologue to what actually I want to happen<br/>Which I dont even know myself because I haven written it yet</p>
<p>I'm sorry for any mess, I will try to correct it in future updates~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Road to the hospital - ???</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was my fault…” Kanon had repeated over and over during the car ride that seemed to last forever, from the window she saw parts of the city she'd never gone to, or that maybe she was supposed to but had gotten lost in the way, “It was my fault… that Misaki-chan…”. She had earned concerned looks from Chisato and Kaoru, each sitting at her sides while holding her hands in reassurance, all three in the back row, meanwhile Kokoro and Hagumi were on the front row behind the driver’s seat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kanon… please, everything will be okay” The small blonde tightened her grip on Kanon’s hand, “You heard the doctors, and you know how everything always ends well for the lot of you” She didn’t believe she had to put up an act to hide her real concern, “I’m sure Okusawa will be fine, but please, answer me… what is exactly your fault?”. As much as Kaoru wanted to interrupt, she wouldn’t deny she was also curious about the matter, merely remaining silent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As she processed the question, Kanon’s breathing became slightly heavier, holding on the hands gripping hers while tears formed in her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, Kanon, you won’t be fine until you tell us, there must be something we can do to help” The taller actress couldn’t keep her cool like her fellow, openly showing her concern while wiping the girl’s tears with a napkin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kaoru is right, we are your friends” Chisato gave a side glance at the row of seats in front of theirs, with Kokoro and Hagumi absentmindedly watching a screen with some show she couldn’t recognize. “We are here for you…”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took time for her to actually react, the sobs and sniffles little by little into words, memories of earlier that same day becoming clear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Some time later...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t want to… I didn’t mean it… and now Misaki-chan… Misaki-chan is...” The reminiscing about the past events brought down her, up to now, calm demeanor, “I said all those mean things… I hurt Misaki-chan, and even then… even then…” The image of Misaki’s bloodied face flashed before her, bringing both hands to her face, Kanon’s bawling and sobbing intensified until it turned into full on crying. “I’m sorry… I’m sorry… Misaki-chan…”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling powerless, Chisato bit her lip and quickly, yet strongly, embraced her dear friend, while Kaoru simply put a hand on her back, giving a look at the suits driving the car, who nodded in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Hospital - ???</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girls from HaroHapi recognized the place as she had been there several times with concerts to cheer up the little kids and elder people, though, none, or at least two of them, didn’t expect they would be visiting one of theirs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shirasagi-sama, Seta-sama, we might request to check on Matsubara-sama while we make the accommodations for Okusawa-sama,” Kaoru and Chisato nodded, while Kanon’s dissheveled self merely let out a small hum,  “We already sent Tsurumaki-sama and Kitazawa-sama towards the child care area with the intention of keeping them busy” At least that would explain the quietness in the waiting room. “We will keep you updated”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The couple did her best on trying up the blue-haired girl until she was called to the doctor’s office, to which Chisato followed as her support, seeing how Kanon was still unable to walk properly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Intensive Care Unit - Evening</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After the clumsy drummer was patched up, unbeknown to the whole group, the people in black suits had made a hasty return with what seemed to be the news about Misaki’s condition, though, even after Kanon’s pleas, they didn’t disclose anything. The lead of the suits merely muttered ‘follow me’, guiding them all the way to the intensive care ward, with the other two of the trio offering themselves to drive Kokoro and Hagumi back home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the group was lead to a room at the farthest end of the floor, an elder-looking doctor was waiting for them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“These are Tsurumaki-sama’s personal friends, I already had a talk with another doctor to let them see the patient for a few minutes” Much to their luck, the doctor refused the request, to which the suit demanded an explanation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The patient’s condition is critical at the moment, we are doing our best to stabilize it, and even if we let anyone inside, she wouldn’t be able to answer”. Chisato looked at Kanon, whose gaze was lost into the room as she observed the sleeping Misaki through the window. “She’s in a comatose state, we have yet to determine the severity of it but since it was caused by a heavy concussion…”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But… she will wake up eventually, right?” Kaoru took a step forward, mustering the courage in her words towards the doctor, “There… there must be something that can be done”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There is a lot to be done before we can give a second opinion” The doctor looked away for a moment, then back at Kaoru, and then to the lead of the black suits, “I’m sorry to give you false hopes until now”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Tsurumaki family will also do everything within their power to help,” The tall woman’s expression remained stoic, “Me and my colleagues will keep contact with the hospital for any updates on Okusawa-sama’s condition”.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Without much else to do or say, and after several attempts at making Kanon react, the group finally left the building with their heads on low, back again the same car that brought them here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The trip back to the girl’s respectives houses was silent, to the point where Kanon had fallen asleep on the copilot seat, which was a big relief for both Kaoru and Chisato.They also were the first to be dropped off, given they lived close to each other, leaving the blue-haired girl by herself on a slow and long trip to the other side of the urban area. On part because the suit didn't want to wake her up, and on part so she could check on her colleagues.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Matsubara Residence - Late Evening</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Warmly received by her family was the girl once she woke up from her sweet dream and got out of the vehicle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My dear Kanon, thanks the gods you are fine” The embrace from her parents and brother, was something she really needed, ignoring for a moment the stinging pain in her back, “We saw everything in the news” Kanon was still trying her best to talk, but still forced herself to not let out any sign of pain, “We were almost on our way to the hospital when a kind lady called us” Cue the explanation about one of the suits briefing the situation to Matsubara family.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah..ah… I see…” As soon as she was let go, she turned around to bow to the woman in black suit, who silently nodded before driving off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You must be really tired from today, is there anything you want for dinner?” Kanon’s mother followed her daughter into the house, along with the rest of the family, to which the young girl replied “No, I’m fine mom, I’m just tired, I will take a bath then go to sleep” Her sheepish tone drifting off as she walked to her room upstairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Kanon’s Room - Late Night</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The dead of the night, I never knew I would live to be up at this time of the day. I only knew Misaki-chan did it for the sake of the lyrics of the band, or studying for an exam she had forgotten about for the same reason. Everything feels so calm, I let myself sink into the jellyfish cushion everyone got me for my birthday months ago as I looked at the moon.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Misaki-chan…” I’ve been repeating her name over and over all day, but I had my reasons, as I couldn’t think of anything else, because I wanted to reach her.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I shouldn’t have said those things to you… If I had listened to you…” And even then, you risked your life to save me… and I couldn’t even apologise...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I looked at my phone, the chat with Misaki-chan was still open, I lost track of how many ‘I’m sorry’ and ‘Please wake up’ I’ve sent her these past hours. Just what will she think of me when she wakes up...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Delete, delete, delete...” I let out a long ‘Fueeeee’ as I realized the embarrassing act I just committed, for a moment my feelings and senses getting back together. All because I said it. ‘When she wakes up’.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She will wake up, and I will apologise, and everything will be fine... me and Misaki-chan...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Together again...</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Days had gone by since the accident, with Kanon being the only HaroHapi to take an extended leave from her usual duties as per Chisato’s suggestion. Though, for her it was just an excuse to hide from everything, as the guilt grew inside her with every day that passed. She could see images of that day flashing before her every now and then, nevertheless, along the guilt grew her resolution.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You can apologise once she wakes up, Kanon” “</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Little kitten, life has many twist, but I’m sure our dear Misaki will overcome this one”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Among other words of encouragement she had gotten from time to time during her time of solitude, having built enough courage to face everyone again.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Hanasakigawa Girls School - Council Room - After Classes</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The blue haired girl entered the room, greeted by the bemused looks of Arisa, Rinko, and Sayo. A silent bow she gave in reply, unable to properly voice a word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kanon-san? I thought Chisato-san said you were taking a break” The blonde was the first to speak, putting away the papers in her hand to get a seat for her senpai. “Please, sit down, we are here for you” Unlike her usual demeanor around people, Arisa understood the situation she was going through, doing her best to empathise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Matusbara-san, I must agree that it has been quite some time since you last appeared,” Sayo put her best face as went back to typing on the council’s computer, “I’m sorry for what happened to Okusawa-san” She finally admitted after a long sigh, “You don’t have to worry about your club activities or classes, Shirokane-san and Ichigaya-san already talked with your teachers”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Matsubara-san...you don’t have to worry...we know it’s not a good time” The black-haired girl did her best to keep eye contact, “But the student council… we will help the students as much as we can” Totally a textbook phrase, but Kanon was glad to hear it as she took a seat beside Arisa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m really grateful to have you all as friends,” Relief was a faint sensation as she looked around the room, “I know I could have stayed home,” A little smile appeared on her lips as she reached for a stack of papers on the table, “but I thought about it a lot… and that’s not what she would’ve wanted”. With a deep breath, Kanon looked at Rinko, then at Sayo, “That’s why I wanted to ask if I could fill in for her in the meantime”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two seniors shared a look, while the tsundere looked at her senpais with visible confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okusawa-san was a handy helper for the discipline committee due to her experience dealing with… well… you should know what I’m talking about” This made Kanon cover her face with the papers, hiding a silent giggle.  Sayo cleared her voice as she proceeded with the explanation, “To make it short, just come by whenever you have time, and do as much as you can, for now your priority should be your own self”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kanon wanted to agree, but something inside her told her otherwise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will be glad… to have you around…” Rinko’s expression softened as she smiled, gently offering a cup of tea to her new assistant, which she gladly accepted. “And be positive...that things will get better…”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do miss having Misaki around, though” A blushing Arisa turned her face in vain attempting to not be seen like that “You said they wouldn’t let anyone visit?”. A sudden change of topic, but unavoidable at best.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only her parents and siblings,” Dry answer, but the drummer did her best to keep composure “at least until her condition stabilises” Something she hoped would happen soon, “I know she will get better… because it’s my fault…” her grasp on the cup tightened for a second, loosening slightly as reaction to a hand being placed on her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Misaki is our friend too, and we also know how much you care for her, so until she comes back, and even after that, you can rely on us” Arisa’s words plus the three council members’ smiles was more than enough to break Kanon ever so slightly, her confidant facade slipping for a second as tears formed in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s why… I want to lessen this burden I feel by doing what she can’t” Her inner determination was showing quite clearly, “...for Misaki-chan..”.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You can take this as the end of this 'prologue' if you may</p><p>There's still a long trip ahead</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>I know a lot of time has passed, and that every single moment I spent weeping and mopping were my concern getting the best of me. But I had to be strong, because this isn’t what she would have wanted, right?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I wanted to do my best, I wanted to show everyone that I was also strong. I wanted to grow so I could be strong enough to ask for forgiveness… If I deserve it, that is.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I was glad I was friends with understanding people, that I had the opportunity to make up for my mistakes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I just wish for all of this to be over soon, for Misaki-chan to wake up, for us to come back how we were before…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I still remember that day, how Misaki-chan wasn’t feeling well, and even though I knew what she was going through, I said all those things to her… Just what kind of senpai am I?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Matsubara-san, is something the matter?” Sayo called out to Kanon, breaking her from her trance even if for a second, “We are almost done for today, you can take a break or go home if you may”. For a moment the drummer had forgotten she wasn’t alone with her thoughts, as ironic as it might sound,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…Yeah...” The blue haired girl looked at the stack of papers in front of her, she had been mechanically filling those for the past hour or so, not even noticing the sun slowly setting, “I have to work today, so I guess I better get going”. The girls in the room bid their proper farewell as they saw Kanon leave, sharing a concerned look among them once she was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s doing her best, but I don’t think she’s feeling any better…” Arisa was the first to speak</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Matsubara-san has been doing her best to keep her mind occupied, I can’t blame her…” Sayo let out a sigh, “If there were anything else to be done, I wouldn’t have minded lending her a hand”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can only wait… for Misaki-san to recover…”.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Fast Food Restaurant - Employees Room - Later that day</span>
  </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kanon-san, are you sure?  I don’t mind taking your shift for today” Aya’s concern was far more visible than the rest, “Chisato-chan told me…” The pink-haired girl saw her words come to a halt as her friend turned around to see her, concern only growing the moment she saw the look in her eyes, “I’m sorry”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be, Aya-chan, I will be okay” Weak smile Kanon wore as she had finished changing, walking past her coworker for yet another day for hectic activities, “I’ll be okay…” Aya wanted to believe those words, so did Kanon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can tell… and I feel bad about it, because everyone is going their best for me, for us, yet I feel I’m getting nowhere at all. I know I can do it, but every time I just remember and I feel everything slipping from my hands.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I wish I was stronger…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But what was there for me to do but to wait? I couldn’t even see her, or talk to her, to be by her side… That’s what I always wanted, and I ruined it all.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I shouldn’t be feeling this way, I was told so several times, but I couldn’t help it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This feeling, gnawing at my heart every single time I had my hopes up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I want it to be over, I want it to go away… somehow…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Somehow…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kanon-chan!” It was once again that the blue-haired girl’s inner monologe was cut short, and lucky how on time it was. “W-what are you…”. It was the idol that had called out for her attention, also getting it from their fellow coworkers in the process, face pale with fear as she observed her friend almost dipping her hand in boiling oil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh…” Several blinks, and a second of realization was what it took for Kanon to come back to reality, letting out an alarmed ‘Fueee!’ as she backed away from the machine, holding her own hand away from it, “I-I’m sorry!” Embarrassment and confusion, both motives for her to quickly escape the scene right into the employees room once again, suitly followed by Aya.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Moments after... </span>
</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Chisato</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Thanks for contacting me Aya-chan</span>
<span class="text">Who knows what would have happened</span>
<span class="text">At least Kanon is okay</span>
<span class="text">Did you call the number I gave you?</span>
<span class="breply">Yes, they are on their way</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Kanon-chan is with me right now</span><br/>
<span class="breply">But…</span><br/>
<span class="text">Yes, I know, but there’s nothing we can do now</span>
<span class="breply">I’m really worried</span><br/>
<span class="text">So am I, Aya-chan</span>
</p>
</div><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take much time until one of the suits had come to retrieve Kanon, instructed to bring her back to her own home after making sure she wasn’t harmed in any way. Aya did nothing but to watch as the woman in black entered the room and took her friend away, letting out a sigh of relief and hoping that what happened was just a little mistake.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile...</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>After the talk with Aya was over, Chisato spent a good while talking with Kaoru, which seemed to be her only safe relief even if they both were worried about Kanon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No… no” The call had gone over for a while now, “It’s not the first time this happened” Neither wanted to believe so, but the drummer’s behaviour seemed to have changed since the incident, “Yes, I thought it was just me, but Aya-chan and the girls at the school council noticed too”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to believe so as well, but I’m afraid…” The voice on the phone was a soothe to her concerns, but just not enough, “What if… what if she…” voice quivering slightly “I don't want to think that way but I’m really worried!” She had raised her voice to the point her dog Leon had walked up to her, looking at her with puzzled eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chii-chan, I know how you feel, I also would like to know what’s going through Kanon’s head, but I fear we can only stand back and wait” Kaoru sat on her bed, looking through the window as the call kept going, “Maybe it’s the guilt she feels for what happened between Misaki and her, but that’s just a guess… if anything, it’s up to us to support her as much as we can until we get a word from the hospital”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kao-chan...” As much as she hated it, Chisato knew Kaoru was right, but the feeling of being powerless in this situation was too overbearing for her, “Thank you…” She was grateful, indeed, impossible for her to think if it was just her dealing with the whole situation, “...also, when things get better…”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As if I didn’t know, Chii-chan, of course” The sole mention of those words was enough for Kaoru to complete the sentence in her mind, enough to make the both of them smile as the call ended.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Hospital - ???</span>
  </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The light, it blinds me. My ears, they are ringing. My head, it hurts a lot. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Where am I?’  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I wanted to say, but I found the words stuck in my throat, so I just choked. My body felt heavy, yet weak.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘What happened…’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I wondered internally as I attempted to move, but I found myself unable to do so. Slowly I regained my senses, and the first thing I felt was my skin brushing against something cold. My sight was a blur as I started to awaken, things around me too fuzzy to make up, but I could tell I wasn’t anywhere familiar at all.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Where… what...’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I wanted to get up, but every inch I moved felt like a sting in my joints.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>After a moment I refrained from doing so. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I just laid down, my head throbbing as did the rest of my body, pain growing as I attempted my best at recalling what I was doing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘...Anyone?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My eyes looked across the place, I could tell I was in a white room, totally not mine, colorful curtains to one side, a big black square-shaped smudge that I guessed was a TV on the opposite side of where I was. And yet another black thing, growing larger as it seemed to be approaching me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I grew anxious, and scared, but I couldn’t do anything about it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, it was about time, Okusawa-sama”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Started opting for shorter, yet a bit more meaningful chapters since I haven't had much time to dedicate to this...</p><p> </p><p>sorry for the wait</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>I know I can believe</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I know it's all but a dream...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I know you will come back to me…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the days becoming shorter and the wait longer, Kanon could tell, aside from the eventual cold breeze, that summer was almost over. She would look out of the window, observe fellow schoolmates at their ED class, she would usually try to spot </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but this wasn’t the case. At least she didn’t have to deal with the teacher calling out for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Losing track of the months gone by since the accident, she couldn’t help but to wonder among ‘what if’s, feeling of guilt and regret weighing against her efforts to remain positive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or so her conscious told her, meanwhile her subconscious had other plans...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry to bother you with this Aya-chan, thanks for looking after Kanon at work” Chisato almost gulped down a can of coffee as soon as the break started, “Keeping her on check… this is so unlike her, but I don’t blame her, she must be under a lot of stress…” She even wished she knew what was going on inside the drummer’s mind, but sadly all she could do was observe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the least I can do! Kanon-chan is my friend too”, needless to say they had gotten together with the rest of the girls at Hanasakigawa to make sure no one lose track of the blue-haired girl, “besides, didn’t you say you got a call from Kokoro-chan’s bodyguards?”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right” The blonde let out a long sigh as she pulled out her phone, looking at the conversation from early that day, “I haven’t told Kanon anything yet, I don’t want to get her hopes up…” No one but her, Aya, and Kaoru knew about the news, and the least thing she wanted was to make a fuss about it. “I guess I will wait until I get a proper confirmation”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We… are supposed to have rehearsal today” Aya fidgeted with her fingers as she thought up any excuse to cheer up her friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be there, don’t worry… I need to clear my mind a bit, so I guess rehearsal will be fine today” A faint smile appeared on the actress’s face, “I need to do some stuff before, so don’t want for me after class” Even if a short respite, she did her best to remain positive, for the sake of her friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Matsubara-san?” Sayo observed stoically as Kanon slowly gulped down yet another cup of coffee, having gently denied the offers of tea from her fellow schoolmates, “I don’t think this is healthy for you...”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The drummer looked at the cup in her hands, then gave a quick glance at the other three in the room, sighing deeply. For whatever reason it might be her look, if not drastically, seemed to have changed.Lack of the usual accessories, her hair down and mildly messy, only a pair of clips keeping her bangs from getting into her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m… sorry, I haven’t been sleeping properly these past days, I just had so much to do I ended staying up a bit later than usual” The extra work she had picked up to keep herself and her mind occupied seemingly had a bit of a detrimental effect on her wellbeing, but she wouldn’t just drop everything like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Matsubara-san, you might want to take the day off...” Both Rinko and Arisa agreed with Sayo, despite not actually voicing their concern, “And as I said, you don’t need to do this if you don’t want”. Then attention was promptly switched to the drummer’s hands, fingers covered in band-aids, signs of effort and mistakes, “Would you want any of us to accompany you to the station?”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kanon merely shook her head, slowly grabbing her belongings and making her way out, weakly waving a hand at her friends before closing the door, leaving three confused and concerned girls behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Hansakigawa Girls High - Entrance</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kanon!” “Kano-chan-senpai!” The bright du seemed to time on as Kanon had made her way out of the school, which only made her sigh, “Nee, nee! Are we going to the hospital today too? I got a new game for the little kids!” “The grandmas and grandpas there can play too!” Her kind-spirited underclassmen were bright in intentions, at least. But she had to refuse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I’m sorry, I’m not in the mood right now” Waving her hands dismissively, Kanon did her best attempt at smiling as she walked past Kokoro and Hagumi, “I… have stuff to do at home, lot of this! Yes… Maybe tomorrow?” Even if she wanted to, she couldn’t bring herself to say the truth to them, they lived in their own happy world, and of course she wouldn’t dare pop that bubble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was glad they let her go without any questioning, she would sure have to make it up for them in some way. Maybe felting a doll or two...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can believe...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That is it just a dream</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That you will come back to me...</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I don't even know where I'm going with this one, but the kind-of-prologue to the actual plot is almost over :D</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>My name is Okusawa Misaki…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m… 16? 17? Years old.. Or so they tell me…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m a high school student…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I live with my parents and my two younger siblings...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>The Hospital - Days later</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>For all she could remember, Kanon practically dropped everything she was doing the moment she had gotten the call from the black suits. For a second she could feel life back in her body, although it only lasted until she actually arrived at Misaki's location.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shirasagi-sama, Seta-sama, I’m glad you two were the first to arrive” The woman in black suit addressed the pair, looking to the sides just in case any unexpected guest would arrive, “I’ll be honest with you two, out of anything I’ve said so far” The woman proceeded to remove her shades, letting her grey eyes be seen for the first time since ever, “I’m telling this to you two since I know Matsubara-sama won’t be able to take it properly, and I hope whatever you will do with this information will be the right choice”.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kaoru held Chisato’s hand tightly, while the latter gulped down air and just listened to the woman. It wasn’t much for Misaki’s case, but how will she even tell that to Kanon. On Kaoru’s side, she was glad Kokoro and Hagumi had other business to attend, but knew it was her responsibility to break the news for them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are… are you sure?” “That cannot be right…”.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kanon looked at Chisato and Kaoru, both of them bearing the same expression as they looked at each other, then back at their friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kaoru-san? Chisato-chan?” Giving an estranged look, Kanon looked at herself, thinking for a second she might have done something weird with her outfit, maybe it was the ‘funny’ branded parka, or the hair clips on her messy hair. “I… I’m sorry, I didn’t have time to…”. Her excuse was cut short by the sound of the woman on black suit clearing her voice. “Ah! That’s right… Misaki-chan! How is she--” In a sudden outburst, Kanon walked towards the woman in an attempt to get past her, but unable to do so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid I can’t let any of you in” The suit spoke with a soft tone as she looked at the three girls in front of her, “The doctor have yet to give a final word about Okusawa-sama’s situation, she might have woken up but it’s the regular procedure”. There was visible frustration in Kanon’s face, which Chisato tried to ease up by gently patting her back, “You can, by all means, stay here and wait for the doctors to be done, it’s not guaranteed, though”. Then the woman in black suit tried to put on her best smile, albeit it was at least natural, “I’m sure Okusawa-sama will be glad to see you all”. Kanon did nothing but to take the seat closer to the door, head hanging forward as she let out a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chisato took the seat beside Kanon’s, and couldn’t help but to get even more worried as she got a clear look of the drummer’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kanon… Are you okay?” Was an automatic question as she moved strands of hair away from her face, “Your eyes… you haven’t been sleeping properly?” Assumption confirmed by the loud yawn her friend let out, followed by an also loud ‘Fueeee’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hours later…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By now, the drummer had fallen asleep on her seat, using her friend as support, and as uncomfortable as she was, she couldn’t and wouldn’t dare allow herself to wake her up. At least until one of the doctors came out of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you friends or family of Okusawa Misaki?” Addressing the three girls, it was the black suit who spoke on their behalf, as Chisato attempted to wake Kanon up, and Kaoru pulled out her phone to make a call. "What's the status of Okusawa-sama?" Straightforward, the doctor felt cornered against the gazes she was receiving from the suit and the girls, “If there’s anything the Tsurumaki family can--” “There’s not…! we… did everything we could”. For a second, the suit was rendered speechless at the sudden answer, but the look in the doctor’s eyes told her everything she had to know. “Seta-sama, are you calling Okusawa-sama’s parents?” The purple-haired girl nodded, “Please follow me then” and so she did, giving a look at Chisato before walking away with the woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Also, I’m sorry but I can only let Okusawa’s immediate family come in for now” This time the woman with the white coat looked at Chisato and the just awoken Kanon, “I’ll… explain the situation better once we confirm something…” The look on the doctor’s face gave nothing but bad vibes to Chisato, “...And please, keep your friend in check…” It wasn’t hard to tell Kanon grew restless in the short moment it took for her to wake up, though little could be done as she rushed past Chisato and the doctor, closing the door behind her without a loud ‘click’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a tired look in her eyes, Kanon inspected the room for a second, ignoring the rustling sounds of the doorknob as the ones on the other side attempted to open it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I … I knew I could believe… </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In her eyes, she could feel how everything regained their colors, and a weight was lifted off her heart when she finally got close enough to see her dear friend once again. The girl in question was sitting on her bed, Kanon couldn’t help but to focus on the IV tubes and bandages attached to Misaki, whom was silently writing on some kind of form or quiz, she seemed to be really into it, as she didn’t even notice when her name was called.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Though it feels like a dream...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Misaki-chan?” Kanon raised her voice a bit this time, now getting the injured girl to turn and look at her, “Mi...Misaki-chan…” it was difficult for her to not say anything but her name, thinking her words carefully as Misaki tilted her head in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is… something the matter?” She wasn’t sure as to what to do or say, looking at the older girl tripping on her own words, “...Also, how do you know my name? Did the doctor let you in or anything?”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>...Ex...cuse me?...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… Misaki-chan? What… what are you saying?” Taken aback, Kanon went over the same words for a moment, making sure she had heard them right, “Misaki-chan… I… I mean.. We… I’m you…-” Tiredness, shock, and nervousness playing against her, it was almost impossible for the drummer to speak coherently. And then the door opened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, finally... “ The doctor had arrived with Chisato and one of the black suits behind them, “Okusawa-san, did anything happen?” The doctor hurried to the girl’s side, checking on the machines on the other side of the bed for any abnormality, “Look, there’s a reason I told you not to come in…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um… Doctor, who are these people?” Misaki’s estranged look intensified by the second, eyeing both Kanon and Chisato, “This girl just came in and started talking nonsense to me…”. The fact that she was looking at Kanon the moment she said that felt like a stab in the blue-haired girl’s chest, “And she knows my name… Did you read it?” Protectively she held the paper she was writing on just a moment ago, making sure it wasn’t visible to anything else in the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chisato had her hands on Kanon’s shoulders, a tight grip to make sure she wasn’t going anywhere, again. While the black suit stood beside them. The doctor turned towards them once she finished the quick check up, letting out a sigh as she guided them away from Misaki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seeing your friend here is being insistent about it, I shouldn’t really be disclosing this kind of information but…” Already tearing up, Kanon was still going over Misaki’s words as she listened to the doctor, with her blonde friend trying her best to calm her down, “..Ugh… While her physical integrity is recovering, we noticed something when she woke up…” The doctor looked at the suit, receiving a nod before she could say anything else, “...It’s complicated, and we’ve done several tests… but I’m afraid Okusawa Misaki…”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Please no… no…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I was in a dream…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Please don’t wake me up…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...She could only remember up to a certain point of early high school years, so we estimated…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No… Why…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is this…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why me…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That she has a rare, but not severe, case of amnesia”. The doctor removed her glasses to rub the bridge of her nose, letting out a louder sigh, “When we asked her she only remembered up to certain points in her life, that's why we asked only for immediate family members to be allowed inside, in case any sudden influx of memories or attempts to make her remember things could have negative effects… I’m really sorry, but even with all the help we were offered there’s so much we can do...”. She turned to look at the girl on the bed, who silently looked at them, and then immediately turned back her gaze to the TV when she was found out. “It’s one of those cases where it’s up to the patient whether they want to recover or not…”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chisato’s eyes widened in shock as she finally processed the situation, almost instantly looking at Kanon, who was not as shocked, but she could tell something was off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...” Kanon’s gaze was lost in nothingness, unable to process anything after the doctor finished talking. “Fuee?” She didn’t know whether her sight was blurred by tears or just reality ending before her. And by the next second, the suit and Chisato barely managed to catch her as she almost fell unconscious to the floor.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>The Hospital - Evening</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sometimes I wonder if this is life getting back at me. I think about the things I’ve done, but I can’t find anything…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“Maybe we would be better if you left the band!”</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Except for that. Maybe I committed a sin, and this was divine punishment. I let wrath overtake me, and I didn’t know a thing about what I was doing or saying.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Even so, justice was served.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“...Then I will leave, you can remain in that hellhole for all I care!”</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I didn’t want this, anything but this. “Please…” I reach out my hand at the light in front of me, but it burns the closer I get.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“You… How can you be so selfish, I… I… I hate you!”</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It burns, but it doesn’t hurt. “I beg of you… please…” My voice is weak, but I try, and try, and the light becomes brighter. It’s blinding, but I know she’s there, I want to reach out… but why are you turning away from me?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shirasagi-san?” The doctor addressed Chisato, who was sitting on a chair beside a passed out Kanon’s bed, “You can rest assured, it was only exhaustion getting to her, a few hours of sleep and she will be like new” That was her guess, but the blonde knew the truth better than anyone else. “And about your other friend…”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can skip that part, I’ve already heard enough” The drummer became her priority, she remembers passing by Misaki’s parents as they rushed towards their daughter’s room, merely exchanging a glance with them as she helped the nurses bring Kanon to a different room. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s not that I can blame any of them for anything… but… it’s her fault Kanon is like this…</span>
  </em>
  <span>’. “I don’t even know that you li--”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm...mmm…” Chisato’s words were cut as soft mumbling ringed in her ears, looking to her side she observed the sleeping jellyfish-lover turn and toss lightly before jolting to a sitting position, hand stretched forward, only grasping air. Sweat trickling down her forehead, soft breathing from her mouth, and heart beating faster as seconds passed, the shock look on Kanon’s blushing face added to her screaming. “Where… Misaki-chan… Where’s Misaki-chan!?”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chisato didn’t know where to hide, or if it was even an option to do so. She was known to be honest, but something that would make Kanon, of all people, feel bad, she wouldn’t be able to forgive herself. “Okusawa…” She avoided looking at the drummer’s eyes, finally ending up crossing gazes with the doctor that was still present. The woman returned the look, letting out a heavy sigh before nodding her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Matsubara-san, right?” Tired purple eyes looked at the doctor as she spoke, “I will be honest here, because that’s my job” Taking off her glasses, the woman rubbed the bridge of her nose, “You passed out of exhaustion hours ago, and we brought you to a vacated room so you could have some rest” ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>It was due to that woman in black suit’s request, but oh well…</span>
  </em>
  <span>’, “As for your friend Okusawa-san, as I’ve told before, and I don’t want to get fired for disclosing too much information, she has a rare case of amnesia, and please, this time allow me to explain”. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Time went by and the sun started to set as the woman explained the situation while keeping it as professional as she could, doing her best to answer Kanon’s many questions, as Chisato attempted to keep the former’s calm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can only be sure after some more testing, but for all we know she can only remember up to some point in high school given the many examinations we attempted” Recognizing her immediate family was a success, or so they thought, “Though, when asked about friends or relationships…”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She doesn’t recognize any of them?” Chisato finished the sentence, to which the doctor nodded in agreement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And as I said, albeit rare, there have been cases like this in the past,” A look of uneasiness was the girls’ faces, “Nevertheless, we can do so much, most of the cases end up in the patient having the choice to remember or not”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...So…” Breaking her own silence, Kanon spoke, “...Is up to Misaki-chan if she wants to remember us… or just go on as if nothing happened?”, nails digging into the bed’s blanket, her gaze glued to her lap, unable to face anyone at the moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s correct, in a way, if her condition were to develop that way, it’s ultimately her decision” The doctor stood up from her seat, “I’m just saying this as my position as a professional, but don’t try and force her to remember, most of the time doesn’t works, and in the worst case scenario, the shock of having her memories back in one go could have negative effects”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Hanasakigawa girls school - Council room - The following day</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure you are going to be okay?” Chisato’s concerned question made Kanon doubt for a moment as she put her hand on the door’s handle. “I’ll try my best…” She wanted to smile, but couldn’t force herself to do so, “...I’ll see you later, Chisato-chan”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing her friend wander away and turn around the corner, the blue-haired girl took a deep breath as she opened the council room’s door, the usual greeting, the usual faces, and a spot she had to fill in, a spot that didn’t belong to her, but she knew her duty was far from done.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um… I get you all got the message I sent yesterday, right?” Were her first words after sitting down, with Sayo, Rinko, and Arisa looking at each other for a moment before turning their heads to Kanon, “I wanted to ask for your help… because this is difficult, even for me” ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I doubt I would get anything done by myself…</span>
  </em>
  <span>’.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We were discussing that just a moment ago, about Okusawa-san” Sayo turned around her seat, folding her arms in front of her “It does pains me, and I can say the same for everyone else, to hear about how the situation has turned, though, there’s nothing we can do but to hope for the best” She saw Kanon opening her mouth to speak, now suddenly rising her voice to continue speaking, “Though, it doesn’t means we will stay and stand still, isn’t that right, Shirokane-san?”. The baton was passed to Rinko, who went into alarmed mode as she carefully thought about her words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yes!... Misaki-san… has been of great help for the council… and for us as a friend…” The hint of determination in her voice was evident, “And if there’s anything… as council president… or as a friend… I can do, then I will…” The black-haired girl clutched her chest, the look on her face as determined as her voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Even so, I guess our priority is to keep Kokoro away from Misaki as much as we can” The hypothetical scenario in their minds was anything but the desired result, “If it’s anything as Okusawa-san says, even if we explain the situation to her she will try to get her way through it, right?” Arisa’s expression went from thoughtful to bothered, ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>You have to survive this…</span>
  </em>
  <span>’.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I...wouldn’t say so like that, but that would be the case” Kanon nodded as she spoke, “Hagumi-chan can understand if I explain it to her, but Kokoro-chan…” Thinking about the way the blonde could take or the effect it could have in the amnesiac Misaki made the drummer feel weird in her chest, “To keep her occupied, at least until I can properly talk to her, or until Misaki-chan…”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When did you say Okusawa-san was returning to school?” Sayo asked, turning back to her duties.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tomorrow she should be resuming classes, she has a lot to catch up to” For a moment she swears to have seen the three girls share an accomplice look, but dismissed it after a second, “I spoke with her parents as well, and we can probably work on something…” Given how most of Misaki’s hobbies were tied to critical memories, they didn’t want to risk it, especially regarding a certain pink bear. “It’s gonna be complicated…”.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But I can’t lose hope right now…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I know there’s a way…</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Misaki's POV after making her return to her 'normal' life</p><p>Tried to make it short to make way to what's coming next~</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Today is my first day of school after waking up from an incident. Though, I have a feeling I don’t belong here, I see friendly faces, they are all looking and waving at me. But I don’t even know who they are.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My name is Okusawa Misaki, I’m seventeen years old, and this is practically my first day of school. A second year high school student, nothing more, nothing less. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This… feels so strange…” Misaki looked at her hands, then at her uniform and school bag, and then to the building in front of her, before turning to look at her parents,, “I’m… still not sure” With hesitation she eyed the two before going back to the school gate, “I don’t even remember my own graduation...”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Misaki, dear, don’t let it put you down” Her mother approached her, reassuringly grabbing her by the shoulders with care, “We talking with your teachers, and they said they would help you to catch up on your missed classes” Thanks to a certain secret service aiding them, “also one of your senpais offered to tutor you if you  needed assistance ” That would be the hand of a certain teal-haired guitarist meddling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… guess…” Misaki placed a hand on top of her bandages around her head, luckily she could fix it in a way her hair covered most of it, “I guess one day won’t hurt…”.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Hanasakigawa Girls School - Lunch Break</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Right after I came here I was stopped by a weird group of girls asking me a lot of questions. I liked to think they knew about my accident but I really couldn’t place any of them. Luckily enough they were dismissed by an upperclassmen and a teacher right before the first bell rang.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The senpai told me to come to the student council room whenever I had free time, her expression seemed angry for some reason, and I didn’t want to keep her waiting, so here I am…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me…” I entered the room, slowly opening the door and walking inside, I was immediately greeted by four pair of eyes looking in my direction. Four girls at a big table in the middle of the room, with bentoes and papers sprawled all over, a twin tailed blonde was sitting closest to the door, and was the first to react, merely waving at me. Opposite to her was the mean looking girl, quietly voicing a “Good afternoon, Okusawa-san”, and to her left a rather shy, or scared, looking girl, who instantly looked away the second we crossed gazes, I could swear I heard a ‘hello’ from her direction. And lastly, the weird girl from the hospital, although she seemed quite different from her previous appearance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Formalities first, I forgot to introduce myself previously, I’m Hikawa Sayo, part of the school’s discipline committee” It was clear on her armband, and her attitude did fit the job. “This is Shirokane Rinko, the council president” The black-haired girl nodded and muttered something I couldn’t properly hear. “Ichigaya Arisa, council secretary” The blonde with the twintails waved a hand at me, I did the same back at her. Finally, the weird blue-haired one, though, I could swear she avoided my gaze way more than the shy president, even so I heard her talk, “Matsubara Kanon...and, sorry for the other day”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The council will make sure you are up to date with anything you might have missed during your absence, Okusawa-san” The serious-looking girl explained, “And even if this sound rushed, we have appointed Matsubara-san here as your tutor, please rely on her if you find any difficulties” Once again my eyes diverted towards the weird girl, eyeing her with strangeness, though, I guess it just can’t be helped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I hope I get along with you” The girl gently bowed towards my direction, going back to whatever she was doing with a bunch of papers on the table. I did the same, even though it was more of a nod than bowing “I’ll be in your care” I can’t let myself be driven by a first bad impression, now, can I?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The teachers stated you take some make up exams, it will be two weeks from today, so I would recommend taking the next few days to re-accommodate yourself with the school” I saw the three girls looking at Hikawa-senpai, who then cleared her voice upon noticing, “And we are glad to have you back on board, Okusawa-san”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I could already tell this was going to be something out of my understanding, but nothing I couldn’t manage with time. Though, the surrealism I always feared didn’t wait to slam the door open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Misaki~!”</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Getting some thing out of the way until the actual plot arrives~ :D</p><p>How or who will actually break the news for Misaki? Who knows!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kanon’s eyes widened, while the other girls were taken aback by the sudden appearance of the blonde in the room alongside her trustworthy sidekick.</p><p>“Mii-kun! Kano-chan-senpai!” Hagumi greeted from behind Kokoro, “And everyone else!”.</p><p>Kokoro’s shining self stepped forward into the room, albeit being stopped by Sayo before she could go any further. </p><p>“Maybe I know what it is you require, Tsurumaki-san?” Towering over the blonde, the guitaris put her best serious business face, taking a step to the side to get between the unexpected guest and Misaki. “If you are seeking the assistance of Matsubara-san and Okusawa-san, I’m afraid they are busy as of now” A puzzled, yet smiling expression was on Kokoro’s face as she eyed her friends while being unable to get past Sayo, “The council is busy right now, so if you may….”</p><p>“I don’t see what’s wrong right now, they don’t seem to be doing anything and might get bored in here!” Kanon panicked internally, while Misaki looked in confusion at the eccentric girl from behind her senpai, “Misaki, Kanon~! Don’t forget about band practice! We have a lot to do and I got new lyrics I want to show you!”. Brilliance fading away as the door closet, Kokoro and Hagumi left to who-knows-where leaving a confused bunch inside the council room.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, Sayo went back to her seat, looking straight at Misaki as she went on with her explanation, "Please forgive the sudden intermission, if it serves you, those were Tsurumaki Kokoro and Kigazawa Hagumi, I hope they don't make much of a trouble for you".</p><p>Misaki would start by questioning who that was, and why she would address her so informally. But then again, the last thing she wanted was more trouble. “I’m…. thankful? I guess, but it’s my first day here so I wouldn’t like to give a bad impression” She eyed Kanon for a brief second, though she pretended not to catch her senpai looking back at her. “I think I will come here eventually if anything happens” ‘<em> Maybe having the council as close acquaintances ain’t that bad </em>’.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> Hanasakigawa Girls High - After Classes </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Chisato looked out at the students passing by as she sat on the bench in the courtyard, since the moment they got together, she has been listening intently to Kanon’s struggles to keep up her own composure during the whole day. Needless to say, Chisato also did her part in keeping herself from speaking her heart out to Misaki in the first place. </p><p>“You’ve been holding up pretty well today, can’t say I’m not proud of you” Kanon let out a sigh as she fiddled with the strap of her bag, the soft facade she’s been wearing the whole day slowly faded away for what Chisato could tell, “You have always been stronger than you look, did you know that?”.</p><p>“I… think you are right, but it’s more about my guilt for what I said to Misaki-chan more than anything” A sigh escaped the drummer’s lips, “I mean, I just wish I had the time to tell her how I feel…” The bassist placed a hand on her friend’s shoulder, giving a reassuring smile as she kept speaking, “Even so, she still doesn’t seems to know the truth about the accident, we were talking with Sayo-san and everyone else, and I spoke with her parents, we thought the best way was to break the news for her eventually”. Eyeing her phone, she looked at the chats she’s been having lately with the aforementioned groups, “Once she’s settled, then we…”.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I get what you are trying to say” Though, the last thing Chisato wanted was to deal with the doctor’s explanations again, “You are not alone in this, Kanon, let us all carry this weigh with you” The grip on Kanon’s shoulder tightened, with her reaction being placing a hand of her own on top of Chisato’s, “I believe in you”.</p><p>Those words got Kanon’s hopes up even for a moment, though it went back to below average the moment Misaki approached them. Chisato put up her best smile, waving at both girls before silently walking away.</p><p>“Matsubara-senpai, I just came back from the council room, Hikawa-senpai wanted me to give you this” The black-haired girl handed over a stack of papers in a binder, “Something something, don’t forget to bring these by tomorrow”. Hesitant, Kanon opened the binder and looked at the first sheet of paper on the, supposedly, endless list of important forms to fill.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> We will keep Kokoro at bay, take Okusawa-san away from the school -Sayo </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Question marks floated around the drummer’s head as she tried to process the sentence she had just read, slowly turning her attention from the papers towards the building behind her, more specifically, the window leading to the council room, where she could observe a familiar strand of golden yellow hair swaying out of the window. Kanon’s eyes widened, gathering her things in her bag and getting up, proceeding to take Misaki’s hand and without a warning, leading her towards the school’s main entrance with the only goal of getting away from the place. A mission with fruitful success, though...</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> ??? </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“N-nee… Matsubara-senpai…” Catching a second breath, a shaking Misaki asked as she looked around the place, “Where… where are we?”. For what Misaki could recall, they’ve been turning around corners and going through alleyways for several minutes before both ran out of air, now bewildered about the reason for why she’d done that.</p><p>A deep breath, Kanon supported herself against a lamppost also looking around the place they ended up in. The question marks multiplied each second that passed, until finally popping while Kanon let out a loud ‘Fueeeee’. “I knew it wasn’t a good idea…’. Letting her weigh pull her down until she ended up in a crouching position, “I’m sorry…” Eyes brimming with tears, arms crossed around her knees, she looked down in hopes Misaki didn’t notice her current state.</p><p>Misaki’s eyes were focused on her phone, trying to not mind her senpai’s attitude at the moment, the map application opened as she tried to figure a way out of the unknown area. “Train station… it’s not that far” From her bag she took a water bottle, taking a big sip from it followed by a long sigh, slowly walking towards the blue-haired girl, “Matsubara-senpai, are you okay?” Mild concern, Misaki crouched to equal the position her new friend was in, “Matsubara-senpai?”.</p><p>Half of her face was hidden against her arms, leaving only her mouth out, softly breather while still trying to recover from running, face red from embarrassment and agitation, she refused to answer, and even if she willed to, the knot in her throat prevented her from doing so.</p><p>“Senpai?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I only keep making a fool out of myself for the sake of Misaki-chan, starting with a bad first impression, and now getting lost who knows where. What kind of senpai I’m being right now for her? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I want to fix things, but I keep making mistakes all over… </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I want to cry… but not in front of her… </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Misaki-chan, I know you are still there, please tell me what should I do…? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Misaki kept observing her senpai for a few seconds, then looking at the bottle in her hand, and with a soft sigh, she pressed it against the drummer’s cheek, earning a shivering ‘fueeee’ in response. </p><p>“I apologize for this, Matsubara-san, but you weren’t answering” Though, it made something inside Kanon click, slowly getting up with a determined expression on her face, making Misaki take a step back so not to crash against the other girl, “Senpai?”.</p><p>“Misaki-ch...Misaki-san” It was rare to see her with a serious face, even for Misaki’s first time it was something she could tell didn’t happen often, “I… I want to apologize” Next act Kanon bowed in front of her kouhai, who merely observed whatever was going on in front of her, “I’ve been nothing but an annoyance to you since we met, but…” ‘<em> It’s because of how I feel… </em> ’ “...I want to be a better senpai for you” <em> ‘I want you to come back’ </em>, “So please, let me start this over”.</p><p>A minute that seemed endless, Kanon lifted up her gaze while still in position, looking at a thoughtful Misaki taking a sip from her drink, sighing. “I get what you are saying… I guess? But please, senpai, stand up, this feels awkward…”. </p><p>An apologetic look in her face, Kanon fiddled with her bag in her hands as she avoided the other girl’s eyes.</p><p>“I’m new in all of this, I know I might have been gone for a long time, but I’m not that dumb” An awkward smile forced on Misaki’s lips, “...But for some reason I just can’t get mad at you” She scratched her cheek as she thought about it, “And since we will be seeing each other quite often, I think it would be for the best if we started over as you said”.</p><p> </p><p>Taking a step back, Misaki held out a hand towards Kanon, taking a deep breath and putting on her best face, with a sincere smile decorating her face.</p><p>“I’m Okusawa Misaki, I will be in your care from now on”.</p><p>Gulping down air, Kanon hesitantly took a hold of Misaki’s hands with both of hers, holding it dearly as she returned the smile, now daring to look at her kouhai in the eyes.</p><p>“Matsubara Kanon, I will do my best to aid you in anything you need".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Council Room - After Classes - Several days later</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s been doing fine” Sayo looked at the papers and notes on the table, “And Tsurumaki-san doesn’t seem to be noticing anything out of the ordinary… whatever her sense of the ordinary is”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not like we can do much, but I’m worried about this right here” Arisa looked at Kanon who was peacefully sleeping on the desk, using her bag as a pillow, “Does she ever get a break?”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told her she didn’t have to come” Sayo let out a sigh, turning back on her chair to her own desk, “Yet she still insists on filling up for Okusawa-san…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The conversation carried on for a few minutes, until the door opened and Misaki herself entered the room, holding some papers in her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The teacher told me to hand over these papers” Obligated walking towards Sayo, she handed over the stack, giving a quick glance around the room, “...Did I arrive at a bad time, senpai?” Her sight immediately caught the sleeping Kanon, who seemingly no one bothered to wake up. “...Is Matsubara-senpai okay?”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arisa, snapping out of her smug facade, hurried to gently pat and push the blue-haired girl out of her slumber, earning a few ‘Fueee’s during the attempt. “O-oi, senpai…”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I… fell asleep?” Lifting up her gaze with teary eyes, Kanon looked around until her eyes finally crossed with her dear kouhai “Misaki-chan…” It took but a few seconds for her mind to click out of her daze, almost instantly sitting straight on her chair and putting up her best look, “Misaki-chan! I… I’m sorry” with all her acting falling off the moment after.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“D-don’t worry about it” Misaki waved her hands in dismissal, “I just arrived so it’s okay, not like you’ve kept me waiting or anything”, doing her best to act along what they had accorded days ago, “We were going to a cafe after school, right?”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Witness to the charade going on before them, Rinko, Sayo, and Arisa remained silent while the exchange went on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it going to be okay, Sayo-san?” Kanon looked at her fellow 3rd year, who gave a quick look at the rest of the people in the room before giving an answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I already told you you didn’t even have to come here today…” Muttering low enough for no one else to hear, “I’m not your boss, and if you were to ask that to someone, it must be Shirokane-san, but I can already tell what her answer will be” All the looks went towards Rinko, who promptly hid her embarrassed face behind the closest book she could reach on the shelf beside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A...About that” Mustering as much courage as she could, the council president slowly lowered the book so she could properly look at the people around her, “What Hikawa-san said is right… You are great help for the council… but you are not officially part of it” Figuring out her own words, she cleared her voice, “I hope, Matsubara-san… you can keep working with us… or hanging out with us… but I know you have more important matters to attend” Her violet eyes slowly drifted towards Misaki, who luckily was busy looking at her phone to notice, “If we can be of help, please don’t hesitate of telling us”.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>???</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Kanon-chan, we know it’s a lot, but you are one of the people outside her family who deeply cares about Misaki” Misaki’s mom’s voice on the phone was reassuring, but not enough for Kanon, “We know it should be us the ones to break the news for her, but I’m afraid we would only keep delaying it”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not that Kanon was in a different situation, going over the doctor’s words in her mind as she looked out of her window in the search for an answer.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You two are really close friends, right?” That’s what Kanon kept believing until now, “We are not telling you you must be the one to do so, I hope I’m being clear enough” It was easy to tell the quivering in the older woman’s voice, “It’s okay if you decline, we only want the best for Misaki”.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So do I” Were Kanon’s final words before hanging up the call, finally laying down on her bed with the hope of falling asleep as soon as possible. “After all...I still have to tell her…”.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Hazawa Cafe - Evening</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Not the first place she had in mind, but the least likely to get interruptions thanks to Eve and Tsugumi keeping guard in case a certain shining girl made her appearance. Having to re-introduce herself to the two, it was hard to not feel the awkward ambiance on the working girls’ side, though, in Kanon’s mind, it was the best reaction she had seen so far. “Just let me or Eve-chan know when you are ready to order”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Humble enough, Misaki picked up the menu and went through it while Kanon fiddled with hers, uncertain and unable to figure out how to approach the topic in any way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hazawa-san and Wakamiya-san both seems to be really kind,” Even if it were part of an acting, the way Misaki talked so naturally as if she really didn’t knew them was unsettling for the drummer, given that was the actual case, “I do feel I’ve seen Wakamiya-san somewhere else, but I can’t tell where, I know she goes to our school but it’s bugging me a little”.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Be subtle about it, approach slowly, if she can’t remember don’t force her to do so… we can’t tell what the results will be in her specific case, but be ready for anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ Were the instructions given by both the black suits and the doctor. “Well, she’s in the kendo, flower arrangement, and tea ceremony clubs, maybe that’s why?”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A thoughtful expression, Misaki put down the menu in an attempt to concentrate, “I’m too hungry for this...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reaching for the chance, Kanon was hasty to call Eve over, who was glad to attend them and take their orders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That will be all, Eve-chan” Though, before the Finnish girl could leave, “Also, I wanted to ask, how is Chisato-chan doing? She’s been busy lately and I haven't had the chance to talk with her” The attempt of a sheepish smile from the drummer was bought instantly by the keyboardist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah! Chisato-san has been working extra hard these days! Aya-chan said she’s scary, and Hina-chan and Maya-chan are working just as hard! I really admire their enthusiasm! I hope you can come to Pastel Palette’s next concert!” With that, and the soft reprimand from Tsugumi, Eve went back to work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kanon turned her gaze to look at Misaki, taken aback by the unusually bothered expression on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sen...pai…” The black-haired girl stretched a hand forward, which was soon taken by both of Kanon’s, “...I’m not feeling well…”. An unexpected result, not in any way what Kanon was expecting at all. Alarmed in every sense, she sought for any help around, by chance catching sight of Tsugumi and calling out for her, who hastily approached the pair with a concerned expression all over her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-what’s the matter? Misaki-san?” Quick to notice the predicament, she offered to call emergencies, which was promptly denied by Kanon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a glass of water, please...” Kanon let go with one hand, using it to rummage around her bag, “Where did I put it...” Eventual glances towards Misaki, who held her head with her free hand in an attempt to soothe the pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moments later…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for everything, Tsugumi-chan, Eve-chan” Kanon waved a hand towards the two as she helped an exhausted Misaki walk towards an inconspicuous black car where a familiar face was waiting for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take care of Misaki-san, please” “Make sure she’s safe”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kanon merely nodded with conviction as she got Misaki into the car, now both being taken to the amnesiac girl’s house by the black suit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Breathing heavily, Misaki was made to lay down on the seat, using her bag as a pillow much to Kanon’s dismay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please hold on a little longer, Misaki-chan…”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>